


Plans

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [14]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, Crossover, M/M, parker likes to steal things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Parker is in too good a mood Eliot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Just responded to a comment about this verse and commented on some things that might happen in the future and they got a second from [](http://motschekiebchen.livejournal.com/profile)[motschekiebchen](http://motschekiebchen.livejournal.com/) .  Enjoy!

 

“Parker is in too good a mood Eliot.” John looked over at the blond and wondered what she’d done, but he didn’t know her well enough to suggest she’d stolen something, even though Eliot was always telling him if Parker was happy it was normally about money. Or stealing. He didn’t like having Eliot and the others there, but Eliot wanted to see what it was like for John on a hunt and Parker had decided she needed to tag along also.

Eliot looked over at the blond and his lips tightened as she grinned over at them. Sam and Dean were on the other side of the restaurant, just in case anyone came in that might recognize the ‘FBI’ and the ‘Insurance Guy’. Parker was happy to roam from table to table though and she plunked herself down a little too close to Eliot for John’s taste.

“What did you do Parker?” He asked.

She smiled at Eliot. “Nothing. I need to get some fresh air though.” She said, practically running out the door before Eliot could stop her.

“There is something wrong with her.” John said.

Eliot turned eyes back to John, nodding. “That’s what I said.”

“You think she’s gonna get in trouble?”

Eliot shook his head though it was obvious he was worried about Parker. John had to bite his lip to keep from smiling because he liked the protective side of Eliot. It’d been a while since he’d seen it. He’d been forced to be the one that was taken care of for so long with the pregnancy and he was just now getting back into the world.

They’d left Mary with Ellen and Jo down at Bobby’s. He knew Eliot needed to get away for a little while. What he hadn’t realized was how hard it would be to get Sam away from his little sister. He thought about how hard Dean had fought when he’d first tried to get him to go on hunts without Sam though and he realized that most of Sam’s protective and nurturing instincts came from the way Dean had treated him. As screwed up as he’d been as they were growing up, at least Dean had been there for his youngest son.

“ No. Whatever Parker might be doing, she’s good at what she does. And she knows you and the boys are serious John. She’s not gonna mess up your job for something stupid. She might be crazy, but she ain’t stupid.”

Dinner went by quickly and it was nice, just the two of them. Sam and Dean were within sight but not hearing so he could talk about anything he wanted and not worry about it. It went too fast in ways, but on the other hand, Parker was at a hotel on the other side of town with the boys while he and Eliot were just down the street. As much as he’d missed being out there on the hunt, what he really wanted was Eliot stripped naked on the bed with no interruptions and no need to be quiet and tonight, he’d get that.

He saw Sam and Dean stand to leave and he looked at Eliot and nodded towards the door. His lover smiled as he stood and John wondered again how he’d managed to get lucky enough to get stuck with someone like Eliot. Neither of them were stupid and they both knew they hadn’t exactly been looking for a real partner but they’d ended up with one none the less. That Eliot was attractive as hell, had a wicked sense of humor, and could take John in a fight was all just his luck. The good kind for once.

“What the HELL?” He heard from Dean as he walked out to the parking lot. Sam looked with large eyes and Dean was ready to spit fire.

John looked to see what was wrong when he realized what was missing from the parking lot.

“Where’s the Impala?”

Eliot was only one step behind him with an exasperated “Where is Parker?”

“I swear to god if she put a scratch on it…”

“Dean calm down. I’m sure she didn’t hurt it.” Sam tried to sooth.

Eliot had his phone in hand. “Where are you?” He asked, the way his anger rolled through him he knew he already had Parker on the phone. “You did WHAT?”

John sighed. So much for his plans.

 

 


End file.
